The Stranger from Hell
by PRDude
Summary: Inspired by Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and a Foreign Film, this is a story of Trent Mercer, who tries to reform a corrupted society through the ways of darkness...DTSPD characters included.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The flashing clock, in a pitch black bedroom, was constantly flashing 3:30AM. Trent Mercer has only 3 hours till the deadline of this cartoon. He was wondering around the internet for inspiration, ideas, and punch lines which could teach the public a thing or two about how the society should be.

It's been 5 years since he, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and his teacher, Dr.O, battled against Mesogog, who was secretly his adopted father, Anton Mercer. After that final battle against his clutches, everything went back to normal. Conner's getting funding for his "Little League Soccer Camps", while Ethan's taking a bunch of C+ courses at Reefside Tech institute, and Kira's got a gig at the Reefside Radio station, along with Kylee Styles.

Trent had graduated at Reefside art school and is not a political cartoonist for the Reefside times. He comes up with various comics, which publish current event situations and the "in-thing" of our society. Trent believes that every country may not be perfect, but they can work to make it a better place, not just for us, but for the world. However, his principles and values of life have been shattered lately.

Ever since, he nabbed the job at the Reefside times, his boss hasn't been appreciating his views of the society. He would normally ask him to re-do it, trash it, or "come up with something interesting." When it came to social life, he hasn't even kept touch with any of the members, except for Kira. Since High School, Trent and Kira were best of friends, but after a while, Trent started to like Kira as more than friends. His timid and shy nature keeps him from telling Kira, how he really feels about her. Kira really defended her when Trent tried to prove that he's turned good after the dark spell of the White Ranger was broken. Since then, Trent started to realize that Kira cares for him as much as he does.

"Great! What do I do?" complained Trent. "I can't find any good idea yet!"

As Trent begins his "last-minute" political idea, a dark force has descended upon his room, unknown to Trent himself.

"He's….the chosen one alright," the unknown voice spoke out.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Prelude to chaos**

On the morning of May 1st, Trent had woken up from his "last-minute" overnight mission, to finish that comic before 6:30AM. Trent's eyes are blood-shot and shades of black bangs are formed below his eye sockets. When Trent turned around to see the current time, he was taken aback. The clock had shown 6:00AM, Trent had only 10 minutes to get dressed up and head to work. Without taking the time to stretch his limbs, Trent dashed towards his closet, grabbed a few clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Brushing his teeth at maximum speed, while taking a shower is indeed showing the peculiar ness of Trent. After grabbing a piece of toast, he starts his motorbike and dashes off.

"Shit", exclaimed Trent. "I got like 20 minutes left!" The speedometer on his cycle can be seen to be raised by 10 MPH. At the stoplight, there seems to be a big traffic jam issue. Trent goes in frustration and guilt as he should've arrived earlier and all he could do is watch. During the wait though, he notices the loads of cars and motorbikes, taking the easy way out, thanks to the shoulders. Trent looks at this and gets all fed up. "That's dangerous!" Trent thought. He finds a certain man merging to the emergency shoulder lane and grabs his attention.

"Hey you!" exclaimed Trent. "What you're doing is wrong!" "That's not a good idea to take the- -". "Will you shut the fuck up!" interrupted the man. "I'm already late for work!" "If I don't reach my office on-time, I'll get pulverized!" Trent replied, "Well then, serves you right, for not leaving earlier." Disgusted by Trent's response, the man mutters "fuck you" under his breath and takes the emergency shoulder lane anyways. The other vehicles behind that man, follows suit. "This is wrong", Trent sighs.

By the quarter of 8, Trent reached the publication office of "Reefside Times." He rushes upstairs, only to be disappointed by his boss.

"What!" "You don't like it!" screams Trent. "But I- - "

"Not another word, Mr. Mercer.", says Mr. Flannigan. Mr. Flannigan was in charge of the Political section of the magazine and he inspects every single part of his section, to make sure that their magazine doesn't get a bad name and so on.

"Mr. Mercer, this is rubbish", explains Mr. Flannigan. "I expected quality work from you."

"Sir, you're wrong." Trent replies. "This is quality work!" "Look here!" Trent motions his boss to look at his comic. "It's deals with our corrupted society!" "Don't you get it!"

Mr. Flannigan looks at it and looks directly at Trent... "I beg to differ", he says. "Son, no matter what you write, it's still not getting to the point."

Trent looked in disbelief. At least he was getting paid today.

Mr. Flannigan then said, "Ah yes, its pay day." He grabs his checkbook and scribbles something, which can be dubbed as gibberish. He hands it over to Trent.

"Here, you go son."

Trent grabs the check and then looks in disgust. The numbers on the check appears to be $70.00 written

"Hey! This is low!" "I worked twice as hard and didn't take any days off!"

"Sorry, Mercer. "No more than that, unless…

"Unless what?" Trent replied.

"Unless you pay say…about a $1000 and I'll give you a raise."

In disappointment, Trent walks off in anger towards the elevator. In the background, the boss, Mr. Flannigan chuckles to himself.

"Idiot." Mr. Flannigan thought to himself.

Trent's anger made him kick the side of his motorbike. Regardless, he sped of home in disappointment. He knew that deep down, that worked his ass off on his cartoons, which had morals to it. Unfortunately for fatasses like Flannigan, the society doesn't realize it. He feels that he let the society down. Aside from that, Trent monitors his actions on the road, as her merges onto the freeway. Soon, he sees a flashing red light. He prepares to stop, but something goes wrong. His breaks aren't working. Trent goes into panic mode, but doesn't go nearly over-panic mode as most people do. He tries to steer towards the closest exist, but he finds himself crashing into a wall, made out of pure bricks.

A few minutes later, Trent recovers from his crash, but he's not taken aback, as he decides to take it to the nearest mechanic shop. There, he meets the mechanic and starts to argue.

"Hey! Your bike got me into a huge crash!" Trent complained.

"So, did you send me the bike?"

"Oh I did, God Dammit!" Trent screamed at the mechanic. "This is the fifth time, something like this happened!" "What was I thinking, when I bought this piece of shit from you!"

"Dude…chill." The mechanic replied. "It's easy as cake." "I'll bring her back to life."

"Oh really. So if someone else or I died in that piece of crap, could you bring us back to life? Huh!" Trent complained.

He stormed out of the mechanic shop and decided to take the bus home. Luckily for him, he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: What goes around…**

Trent waits for the bus to arrive. As he waits though, his mind is full of anger and vengeance. "This country's gone to the dogs!" he thought. "Only someone with bigger brawns should learn how to fix things right." As his thought drains, the bus arrives. He boards on quickly, as the bus begins to move fast.

Since there were less vacant seats in the bus, Trent had no other option, but to hang onto a pole, near the bus ceiling. Still wandering in disgust, his eyes were caught onto something very attracting. He could see a young woman, a brunette, with beautiful earrings, a yellow shirt, with black sleeves, and of course, her brown purse. That kind of surrounding instantly brought shyness to Trent's face. He just knew that woman was none other than his sweetheart, Kira. He just had one problem; he was too speechless around that beautiful face of hers.

Suddenly came a gangster-looking guy, who was ogling at Kira, unknown to her itself. Kira took a stern peek at the guy, who was ogling at her. The unknown guy, made his move on her.

"Hey baby, what'ya say, I show you my "secret weapon" here?" the unknown guy cried. Kira was disgusted by the way he talked and she didn't like the response either. But, when she saw Trent in the bus, she immediately motioned him to come here. Trent suddenly, noticed her and that unknown ogling guy. Devastated by that, Trent took drastic action against him.

"Hey jerk!" screamed Trent. "Hands off her!"

"Excuse me!" cried the unknown guy, "But who died and made you, the leader of ordering people around?"

"Why you!" cried Trent. Trent and the unknown guy had strangled for nearly 10 minutes. Kira was useless, as she could nothing but watch. She tried as many attempts to let Trent go of him, but Trent refused, as he continued to strangle that guy.

Soon, the bus driver was in a hasty situation and instead, drove the bus to the nearest police station. There, the furious Trent, dragged the "peeping tom" guy to the police station to file an "eve teasing" case.

"Officer! Please arrest this man!" Trent said.

The DCP (Deputy Commissioner of Police) dragged the peeping tom culprit to jail and started to severely beat him up.

"Hey, Hey Hey" Trent shouted. "Don't beat him, just leave him."

The officer looked puzzled. "Listen kid, do you want justice or not?" the officer asked Trent, "This is Justice."

Trent ignored him and motioned towards the culprit, "the next time he beats you, just call me. I'll take care of him." Trent said.

Kira looked at Trent in irritation. "Trent, can I speak with you in private!" she shouted at him.

Outside the police station, several of the bus passengers were walking out of the station, with angry and pissed off faces. Kira and Trent are seen to be talking.

"Kira, you called?" Trent questioned.

"You didn't have to do that" Kira said. "Just look around you, because of that, I'm embarrassed. Besides that, everyone's late for their destination, and I got to go get a contract signed by noon. Now, I've got less than 30 minutes to get to Reefside downtown, and I'm not going to make it."

"But Kira!" Trent exclaimed. "That…that guy could've…done one the worse things to you!"

"Trent! Hello!" Kira screamed. "Wake up and smell the air! It's the 21'st Century! People aren't being picky for small things as you are. Get practical! Now, I've gotta go!"

"Kira, wait!" Trent exclaimed. But Kira already stormed off to get onto the bus, before Trent could even get a response from her.

Trent walked along the side walk home; he was in a state of shock. He couldn't imagine was Kira said. "Get Practical Trent! It's the 21st Century!" He can't believe that if she said that to him, after all those years, she starts to take the wrong path of life. Trent's face was full of curiosity, but how could she do that to him.

As Trent prepares to cross a street, he suddenly notices a bunch of people surrounding in a distant area. Trent was curious to know what it was, so he rushed off to find out. To his surprise, it was an old man lying on the ground with blood flowing on his body.

"What happened here?" Trent exclaimed.

"This old guy was assaulted and he down for about…30 minutes.", one the witnesses said.

"Are you all mad!" Trent screamed. "He needs medical attention now!" "Someone call the ambulance!"

"We did, but their vehicle's broken down." Another woman cried.

Trent was speechless. He had to get the old man to the nearest hospital and fast. He was desperately carrying his body as blood began to fall on the sidewalk. At the stoplight, he was pleading people to stop and give a ride to the hospital, but no one did, till he pleaded a white car stopped. Trent approaches.

"Excuse me! I need to get this man to a hospital now!" screams Trent.

"Excuse me! This is a brand new car, I promised my family that I'd take them on vacation" the driver explains.

"Hey! He needs medical attention now!" Trent screams. "How would you feel if one of your family members ended up in a situation like this?"

"Of course I would do it!" explains the driver. "Just not to an unknown stranger, who'll get blood all over my new car seats!"

With rage, the driver drives off as Trent mumbles "Damn you! Go to Hell!" behind his vehicle. Trent is left with no choice, but to take him to the hospital himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Comes around….**

After that spat with that idiotic driver, Trent had rushed into the Reefside downtown hospital. His hands and jacket were covered in full blood as he placed the injured man onto a stretcher. He sat down near the man and prayed for the best.

After several minutes, a doctor came passing by, which Trent interrupted him to examine the injured man. As the doctor checked his heart rate for about a minute, Trent couldn't stand to see the outcome of the man's life. He had hoped for the best, or to say at least.

The doctor then turned around and looked at Trent proclaiming that the man is indeed dead. The very moment he said the word, "dead", had suddenly echoed a huge sound wave which had churned all over his eardrums. His heart was crushed. It was even worse than the time Kira had argued with him earlier.

Back at his apartment, Trent's head was on his desk, while his fist was pounding against the desk repeatedly. His face was full of flowing tears filled with grief and sorrow as he was helpless and he regretted that had it been for his bike repairs, he would've had a chance to live. Now all he could think of was how cursed and jinxed he was. He continued to sob constantly and fist pounding on the desks as the dark force from earlier had completely surrounded him. This had put a halt to Trent's sobbing and had suddenly made his face change completely from lukewarm to bitter cold. All he could feel right now is darkness.

"_So…you are being hated…"_

The voice had suddenly appeared from nowhere. A deep husky voice was as if it was speaking to him, like a religious figure. Trent was suddenly distracted by the voice that he forgot about sobbing contiously…

"Who are you?" Trent exclaimed. "Show yourself right now!"

"_Oh, I'll show myself soon….very soon."_

That dark and bitter feeling Trent had for a while there, had suddenly vanished and his temperature came back to lukewarm again. He was suddenly distracted by the monitor on his screen that read, "The in his address bar. Just for curiosity, Trent hit the enter key in his keyboard.

Trent's index finger hitting the enter key on his keyboard had transmitted an electrical surge to his internet server, entering the World Wide Web, where billions and billions of web pages are active. But our main focus is the electrical surge, which surges its way to "The The depths of the webpage showed dead corpses, mummified corpses, zombified bodies, and anything else related to death in particular. At last, a text screen pops up, which Trent analyzes.

"_I'm the Stranger…from Hell. I answer to those who have problems. State your case."_

A text box had automatically appeared on screen. Trent was reluctant at first, but he decided to play along anyways. Trent typed the problem.

"An arrogant driver wouldn't give in my request…."

"_What request?"_

"There was a man, who was severely injured and needed to be taken to the hospital." "I had requested the man to give me and the injured old man a ride to the hospital, but he refused and said that he didn't want blood in his new car."

"_I see. Don't worry. Everything will be taken care off….I will now grant your wishes."_

Instantly, there were numerous amounts of dark clouds hovering above Trent, and simultaneously gave him head aches. Trent had cried and moaned for a very long time as his body undergoes a big change. His eyes were turning pure red, his attire was turning black and the flashes of purple thunder had granted him a dark cape. To finish the transformation off, he received a dagger shaped mask that covered part of his right side of his face. The dark clouds had then perished into thin air as Trent turned out to be an evil-like human.

"_Yes….perfect." _said Trent himself, whose voice was now husky and deeper, just as the voice was. "_Hereafter, I will not be Trent. I will adapt a new name. I shall be known as…."Hell's Stranger."_

The stranger had disappeared to the scene of where the arrogant driver resides.

It was past midnight. Everyone was in their beds, well all except for the arrogant driver, who was driving his way back from the vine shop in a ghetto like street, which was told to be very alarming and dangerous. Still, the driver brushed off those rumors and drove off with that drunken feeling in mind.

To his dismay though, the car had stopped in the middle of the alleyway. The driver was furious that he was just merely a few minutes away from home and that he had to step out of the car to see what the problem was. Furiously, he stepped out of his vehicle, only to visualize his surroundings in a very blurry way. That is, till he spots a tall man, who possesses the eyes of the sharingan, with a dagger-shaped mask on one part of his face and his wardrobe consists of a black turtle-neck sweater along with a long black coat, the kind you seen Neo wear in "The Matrix". Unknown the drunkard was that tall man, standing right near him was indeed, Trent Mercer alias, "The Stranger."

"_Too much for the night, eh boss?" _The Stranger talks with that deep husky voice of his.

The drunkard had taken to account that "The Stranger" was no more than a beggar asking for money. "Nice try, son." The drunkard confidently answers. "But, I don't talk to beggars like y- - "

"_Son a bitch!" The stranger slapped his face, faster than a speeding bullet as he mouthed his words. "Get in the jeep!" The stranger drags the drunkard in the backseat of the car and carjacks his van out of the alleyway. _

From a bird's perspective, we can see the jeep being driven at a very high speed across the country at midnight. The jeep drives towards huge rural areas filled with sleeping wildstock, well except for the bulls that is. Finally, the jeep comes to a complete stop as the front seat door opens, comes out the drunkard driver being thrown to the ground in fear and agony as he is faced against the mysterious "stranger."

"_Why did you do that?" _The stranger shouts at the drunkard. "_Why did you let that man die!" _

"What man?" The drunkard answers with stutter. "Him? I didn't do anything, honest!"

"_Oh, you did do something. Something very grave indeed." The Stranger answers. "Now it's time for you to be punished. _

The stranger walks towards a pit, where numerous groups of bulls and bison are residing. To the drunkard's surprise, the stranger recklessly, destroyed the fence that guarded the bulls and bison from going out anywhere else, and startled them by chanting some ancient gibberish that resembled very close to the Sanskrit language. No one could understand, even the drunkard, could not know what he was speaking just now. But all he could know was death, as the hordes of bulls and bison ran in groups and at their top running speed towards the drunkard's direction. Knowing this, the drunkard dashes off in fear as the hordes of bulls and bison run after him.

Eventually, this leads him to an uncharted cave, where the drunkard found safety, that is, till the bulls and bison followed. On top of one of the bulls rides the Stranger. When the bulls and hordes completely surrounded the drunkard man, they began to attack ferociously with their sharp horns of agony and death. The cries of pain and fear give the cave a much echoed feeling. The stranger finds his pain and agony very satisfying, and continues to chant constantly, till he is pleaded by the drunkard, only this time, he's covered with nothing but torn clothes, constant bleeding and injury to his right arm. "_Oh, is it hurting that bad for you? Then maybe I could save your life, considering you didn't save the old man's! Now pay for your sins", _The Stranger answered as he gave a huge kick to the drunkard's chest, sending him crashing towards the cave walls and into the ground, where the hordes of bulls and bison tend to finish off the remains of the sinner. His eyes of the Sharingan give off a diffused effect as this chapter comes to a close.


	5. Chapter 4

**Want to give thanks to those who reviewed. And to clear things up, yes, I WILL include the White DT powers, just not now, maybe a little later in the story. I really don't want to give away so much. Anyways, many thanks again and hopefully, this gets appreciated by everyone else soon. Please spread word about this and I promise not to disappoint.****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 4: FUTURE INVESTIGATION.**

The following morning could be best described as hectic, mysterious and devastating. Groups of people, such as local farmers, residents, general store managers, etc, were just astounded by the gate break, where the bison and bulls were. There were rumors going around that the farm was robbed by a group of terrorists, bandits, heck, even teenagers. Such stupidity was being whispered all around the rural neighborhoods, which eventually had spread all across Reefside downtown, especially on the local news.

At the quarter of 9, a jeep was being driven at a high speed of 90 miles per hour along the rural side of Reefside. There was also an engrossing emblem to the side of their vehicle, which read, "S.P.D." The jeep then pulled up to the scene of the crime. The door had then suddenly opened, and then out came a familiar someone, or should I say people? From the drivers seat was Bridge Carson, alias the SPD Green Ranger and from the other side came Jack Landors, the S.P.D. Both the B-squad cadets had approached the R.P.D with calm and cool.

"Who are you guys?" The police officer questioned the cadets.

"Well, I'm Bridge Carson, he's Jack Landors and we- - , said Bridge before being interrupted.

"Are part of S.P.D. Space Patrol Delta." Jack finished Bridge's sentence. "Our commander, Anubis Cruger had mentioned that we were to - - "

"Ah yes!" The officer replied. "That big dog, right."

Bridge then explained, "We just received a call from your inspector." "It seems that someone was assaulted here on the farm grounds this early morning at around say….midnightish."

The moment Bridge explained the crime scene with his facts; it gave jaw drops to the officer. He then replied, "How d-did you know that?"

"Well, I was up watching Emril Lagasse's special on making the tower of buttery toasts when- - ," Jack gives him that serious look in his face. Bridge then changed his tone of voice, "I mean, umm…lucky guess?"

The officer was puzzled at first but he didn't want to ask too many questions as he was already confused by Bridge's change of tone and voice. "Okay, follow me," said the officer.

The sights of the mountainous range on the cloudy day can best describe the tone as gloomy, depressing and disturbing. The 3 officers have marched and marched for quite some time until they've reached the cave from last night's murder.

From the inside though, we see hordes of archaeologists, trained crime specialists and other members of the department examining the scene of the crime with their use of tools and critical thinking skills, which had indeed gave an impression to Jack and Bridge. The officer had the given orders to other medical crime specialists to let them investigate the artifact themselves, which turns out to be the beat up van belonging to the drunkard man, who was murdered the night before.

"Here's the vehicle we found. Go ahead and take a look inside, it just might surprise you." The officer replied.

Jack and Bridge look into the van very slowly. To their disgust they have found a skeleton of the drunkard lying in the seats of the van. Bridge then commented. "Jesus. This isn't murder, its assault!"

Jack then pondered around the van to search for any other clues that lurked during the murder incident. He then started to walk around the van, where most of the specialists were gathered

at the other side of the van. To his surprise, there was a writing written in blood.

"Bridge! Take a look at this writing!" Jack called out. "Do you know what it is?"

Bridge then examined at the writing and then replied, "It's in Sanskrit." Jack was puzzled to know what the Sanskrit writing meant. "So, what does it say?" Jack asked. Bridge went back to the writings and noted it down in his palm pilot, for then he activated a translator to translate the word into the English language. Once the translation was completed, Bridge then turned to Jack and said, "This writing is translated as Ambikubam." Bridge replied.

"Am-bi-ku-bum?" Jack replied. "What does that mean?"

Bridge then answered, "To be honest Jack, I really don't know. See, I've been reading a lot of books on Sanskrit recently, so I really don't know much about it. But all I really know is this, the Sanskrit were written in ancient times. Maybe this guy was trying to remind us not to fail history class."

"Funny," Jack replied. Jack then looked at the time. "Listen Bridge, I need to be somewhere else right now, so I'll catch you at the Reefside police station later." Jack then rushes out of the cave to go where he needs to go.


End file.
